Home at Last
by Shani Mithlandur
Summary: And so it gets wackier! Legolas the twins and what not......NON SLASH and *chappie 6 up*
1. Default Chapter

Home at Last Chapter 1 By Shani rating: PG/PG13 NON SLASH!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings I can wish though. I do own Shani, JFy, Arnova, A.J. and Zampell. And just incase I don't own the YMCA as well  
  
Home at last!" was the thought that echoed through the crown prince of the Mirkwood elves mind as he gazed upon his father's hall. Smiling slightly at the "noise" that signaled that Gimli the dwarf had fallen of his horse again he bent down to help his fallen friend up on to the indignant horse." I don't understand why we must be going this way when we could just go by the normal palace roads!" Gimli grumbled. "If you knew what I knew of the swooning maidens of Mirkwood you would in agree with me my dear dwarf." was the reply. "You can't be that good with the ladies!" the dwarf said amusement in his voice. He stepped discreetly inside the palace and was about to make his way up to his father's office... "Beauty is a curse." said the elf laughingly till they came to the hall. "Really now, and I suppose it your curse alone Legolas Greenleaf?" said a teasing voice. They both spun around to see Elladan and Elrohir leaning against the wall," Welcome Legolas "they said bowing in the elven way. Legolas grinned if they were there here then was Arwen and Aragorn and that meant news of Gondor and hunting companions Thandriul the King of Mirkwood elves was getting old the stress and strain of keeping a kingdom together was beginning to show on his fair elven features suddenly he heard a soft knock on his door. Frowning he raised his voice and said" Come in Come in." The door creaked open and he was amazed to see his long lost son and supposedly dead son. "Legolas?" he said to the smiling figure. "Father I am home." he said embracing the King. Legolas sat down and they continued to talk of things Legolas was made to recite everything that he remembered from the quest. "I bid you leave to jest with your friends Elrond's children are here as is The White Wizards daughter Shangathni Mithrandir who has brought her friend Julia Finnenan Yasmine." The King said. Before he turned to leave Thandriul murmured "Shangathni Mithlandur and her friend Finnenan Yasmine are not ordinary maidens by far and are well acquainted with Elrond's bloodline  
  
." Nodding his understanding Legolas made his way down to the castle common room and got tackled by a waiting Elladan. "Oomph!" he said as he got the wind knocked out of him." At last he comes! "Hailed Gimli. " Greetings were thrown around and of course everyone except Aragorn and Arwen wished to hear of the battle of the One Ring that was told of by Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas. Then the door burst open and a gorgeous young girl looking 19 entered the room quite out of breath and heaving accompanied by another of possibly same age and beauty. The first girl was clutching and leaning heavily on a staff, noting these occupants of the room decided that she was undoubtedly the daughter of Gandalf the White. To Elladan she had long black hair with splashes of gold here and there; her complexion was a slight Mediterranean tan with mysterious amber or was it gold eyes plus her lips and body were full and remarkably well shaped. The other had a lighter tan to her body and large eyes she too was a beauty but in her own comical sort of way, while her hair was medium brown with whitish blond highlights in it. Shangathni surveyed the elves and humans standing and staring at her and Finnenan Yasmine. "Greetings children of Elrond and Thangriul, and King Aragorn son of Arathorn the second." She murmured bowing to them. Finnenan Yasmine in all her confusion tried to curtsy, wobbling laboriously on two bent legs she managed to crash into Shangathni who than crashed into Elladan and they all pretty much ended up in a huge pile on the floor. "Well this is interesting, but I think Elladan's rather enjoying the position he and the ladies are in." said Arwen much to the three on the floors dismay. At that laughter was heard around the room and Shangathni Mithlandur even though she had a lovely Mediterranean tan color came to those cheeks of hers. Untangling himself from Finnenan Yasmine Elladan shot back a reply "You are mistaken sister; today I am trying to be a "good boy!" Shaking his head Aragorn proceeded to lead Arwen out of the room while hiding a grin. "Aragorn why do leave with the lady in such haste, what matters are there that disrupt a reunion with good friends?" wheezed Gimli as he was still recovering from the siblings antics.  
  
(Authors note: Elladan Elrohir and Arwen are all related, noting the fact that Elladan and Elrohir are the sons of Elrond half-elven and Arwen is their sister making her....you get the picture) "It's no secret, we are going to Buckland to meet Frodo and all for business purposes." said Aragorn quickly." Your mean you're going to go to Buckland, take me with you" squealed a certain lunchbox ranger nearly strangling Aragorn." Julia!!!" exclaimed a flustered Shangathni as she pried Julia off Aragorn in embarrassment. Grinning Legolas walked out and in to the villages of Mirkwood along with Elrond's sons, of course Shangathni and Julia who wished to see more of Mirkwood. They meandered about for a while until Elrohir told them he had to leave for a while. "This forest is beautiful, it has an ancient sense of power in it, yet it doesn't match that on Fanghorn. The forest of wild trees and..." Shangathni was cut off by Elladan who with all jest said" Well I have met many maidens before but I have never met an animate encyclopedia." To which Shangathni immediately shut her mouth. This caused Finnenan Yasmine to start cracking up"MWww Ha Ha Ha ho ho you say it Ella!" "What!" Cried Shangathni Mithlandur," Traitor I thought you were on my side!" Then Legolas said confusedly" Ella?" "Sire if you value your life do not say a word!" hissed Shangathni. The bickering continues until they approach a tall building, made of stone and wood intricately woven together to form a building. "There is the Mirkian factory where one type of elven way bread "Mirk Wood "is made." said Legolas. "How original." muttered Shangathni. "Pardon me did you say something?" asked Legolas suspiciously. Before Shangathni could say anything Elladan interjected playfully," She said that .. Hey" was the only thing that Elladan said as he was roughly put in to headlock position by Shangathni who at that moment was ready to kill him.  
  
Legolas rolled his fair elven eyes. Then a voice called out" Ha there he is!" and before they could say a word they were surrounded by the fearsome Lunchbox raiders of Mordor!!!" Give us your lunch (Authors note: I am not Julia, what can I say?) "Stay back Ladies, yes even you Shani. "Said Elladan who was still in the vice grip of Shangathni. "What did you say?" said "Shani" tightening her grip on poor Elladan who turning an interesting shade of purple one, of Shangathni's favorite colors. "Friends we do not have anytime for these trifles. How dare you try and steal our lunch you evil people. " said Julia heroically as she cranked up her CD player to full blast with Tears for Fears "Everybody Wants to Rule the World '' on full blast then she proceeded to hit one of the raiders on the head with her lunchbox. Legolas raised an eyebrow at this not saying anything he whipped out his bow and arrow when, trumpets were heard and the raiders stooped their attack and said fearfully "It is he!" as really cheesy heroic music began to play. "Tis I A.J. Lunchbox Warrior, righter of wrongs and baker of the best cookies in all of Middle Earth!" said the odd figure clad in a red t-shirt with cargo pants. "Ooooooooo "said Finnenan Yasmine dreamily as Shangathni took out her spatula and started mincing people with it. "Goose "muttered Elladan as he started shooting arrows with Legolas. "What did you just call me" screeched Shangathni hotly. There was a dead silence then ... Elladan gets royally beaten up by Shangathni. "Aren't they supposed to fighting us? "Said the lunchbox raiders rather confused. "Guys calm down!" said Finnenan Yasmine. (Authors note: Finnenan Yasmine says this not because she gives a damn about Elladan only because she wants to look good in front of A.J. hint hint.) "Fists are flying Elladan's dying." sang A.J. with glee. Legolas backs away with his hands up. "That's actually pretty good you write annoying songs too?" asked Finnenan Yasmine with admiration in her voice. 'Nah, that I made up on the spur of the moment " said A.J. waving it off ,the lunchbox raiders backed off because they were all certain that they didn't wish to linger here around with a mad wizard's daughter and a lunchbox warrior. "You are going to feel that in the morning brother." said a laughing voice of Elrohir as he walked towards them a pretty elf with him. The lady elf had long dark brown hair , laughing forest green eyes , rosy lips pale skin but not too pale and a nice petite figure well suiting Elrohir tastes. "Who is the lady brother?" choked out Elladan as he was still in headlock, thankfully Shangathni was loosening her grip but still wanted for some reason to hang on to him. "My name is Ziendriel, daughter of Lord Adonis and Lady Evanar of Mirkwood." The elf said. "The bread?" asked A.J. Lunchbox Warrior with a smirk on his face. "No" said Ziendriel with a laugh "the place". "You half to admit these thing with you elf's dude it's totally weird. I mean the weird pointed ears and the fact is that you guys are so UN miffed I don't even know why I live here man!!! And you guys are. fashion heists!" said A.J. loudly forgetting the fact that he was in Mirkwood and he was insulting the high elves as well as the commoners. (Authors note: Ooooooooo he's in for it now!!!) "What did you say?" squeaked Elladan who was still massaging his neck. Legolas responded by notching an arrow to his bow ditto for Elrohir. Shangathni and Ziendriel were covering their mouths trying not to laugh. Suddenly a metal lunchbox flew out of nowhere and smote poor Elrohir on the head knocking the poor guy unconscious. Ziendriel screamed and rushed over to him catching him as he fell to the ground. "Lunchbox raiders?" asked Shangathni. "No I am your worst nightmare Lunchbox Ranger Zampell!!! Grrrr how dare you try and hurt my A.J.!!!!" the girl named Zampell stated with fury. "Lunchbox Ranger Zampell! Now wait here a second you! I am the only Lunchbox Ranger!!!!"  
  
"What the lady says is indeed true, you must be some sort of an imposter speak quickly woman!!" said Legolas with an elvin prince attitude." Say what?!!!" screeched Zampell in fury. "I am the only lunchbox ranger. Know why because you can only be a ranger if your partner is a lunchbox warrior." and with this Zampell much to Finnenan Yasmine's dismay threw her arms around a blushing A.J. This of course made Finnenan Yasmine boil with anger but it was nothing to what Shani Mithlandur did. (Author's Note: Shani is the nickname for Shangathni Mithlandur as Arie is the nickname for Arnova Shadowfax Evenstride as is JFY for Julia Finnenan Yasmine!!) "How dare you cheat on woman? I don't care if you cheat on guys but-"at this A.J.'s eyes widened slightly. "You went out with a guy?' said Zampell looking. " Of course he didn't you gopher he's straight, I hope, anyhoo since you have led two girls on you shall suffer extreme pain!!!" A.J. covered his eyes and screamed" Mommmmmy!!!!!!!!!!" as a furious Shangathni Mithlandur flew at him with a spatula held high. Meanwhile the "twins" were feeling better thanks to Legolas's and Ziendriel's healing efforts. But put yourself in Elladan's position a crazy but beautiful teenager wizardries had royally beaten you up and now she was coming back for seconds Elladan just closed his eyes and muttered "Oh Elbreath " as the wind was knocked out of him again. Shangathni noticed suddenly that she was killing the wrong person"OMG!" the girl screeched loudly "Ella Elli speak to me darling are you okay?" noting what she had said Shangathni promptly smacked herself on the forehead." Tell me I just didn't say what I thought I said." She moaned looking at the nodding heads. "Well' said Zampell wanting to escape with her life and distract the wizardries from A.J. " Isn't that Elrond's son? I really don't think that he'd be overly thrilled that his son's dying so why don't we go back to the palace and throw the boy to the healers" suggested Zampell nervously ." I agree with Lady Zampell even though her rangernesss is questionable lets put doubt aside for this matter." said Legolas wisely. "Shani even though you are a wizardries could you refrain from killing my brother. This is ridiculous behavior, I will have you killed-"at this Elrohir paused " If it is even possible." a few collective snickering at this. This was however oblivious to Shangathni who was lost in her own world thinking to herself with her head bowed and leaning pathetically of JFy for support. "Why me? Why did daddy put me in this horrid sort of camp with Fellowship of the ring people and the High Eldar Elves and all I'd rather stay at the YwSa .At the Y. W. S. A. you know your magical at the Y. W. S. A. And I said Young Wizard what ya doing with those mortals Young Wizard please come and cast spells at the Y. W. S.A. aye that place was wicked cool!!" (Authors Note: Y. W. S. A. means author's mini note: Do you know how tired I am of typing Y. W. S. A.? Young Wizards Spell Casting Association - Grrriiiinnnnnnn!!!!)  
  
As they reached the palace Finnenan Yasmine had a very uneasy feeling, she didn't know how to explain it but she knew that something not necessarily bad was gonna. An hour later she got her much desired answer. Her much desired answer consisted of one hell of an angry wizard, two seriously pissed of High Elves.  
  
Well People that's for chapter one. Please read and review!! 


	2. 2 Elders lose their digintiy

Chapter two: Home at Last  
  
By Shani Mithlandur Disclaimer: Ditto, see Chappie one Non Slash!!!!! PG/PG13  
  
"What in all of Middle Earth prompted you to do such a monstrosity, to one of the Princes of elves for Elbreath's sake? "Wheezed the old wizard." Father it was in defense of two young ladies and I meant to kill him," Shani points to A.J." It was all a mistake the second time at least." Shani looks at everyone meaningfully. "You ask for forgiveness, tell me Mithlandur why should I Elrond half-elven-"he was cut off by an annoyed sigh from Finnenan Yasmine,"What?" he cried. "Why does everyone have to call you Elrond HALF-ELVEN? In the name of Kitty Gray it gets annoying!!" A few seconds later a brawl occurred on the mindless topic of Elrond's name, which turned into a fist fight many now sported black eyes at the last stage it turned into a food fight because a certain blond elf had found the luncheon table. Shani made her way over to A.J. and Zampell, through the confusion. A tomato thrown by Elrohir managed to find its way into Gandalf's white beard. Stifling laughter on this she sneaked up upon A.J. and Zampell who were crouching in a corner and trembling in fear. Smirking like a tigress that has caught her prey she grabbed the unsuspecting pair and with a tap of her staff rendered them senseless. Carrying the bodies and ignoring the numerous food stains she crept up to a window and murmured in some ancient tongue a spell, the magic instantly began to work. Then she jumped a painful feeling in her upper back nearly made her loose her senses. Then a ripping sound was heard and two massive black demonic wings sprouted out of her back. Cringing at the thought what she'd tell Estella her seamstress about two big holes in the back of her black tunic. Flapping her wings she smiled, being up in the air was a wonderful carefree feeling. Diving through a cloud she somersaulted nearly dropping Zampell. She sighed it was carefree when you didn't have to carry to people that weighed more than wild boars.  
  
"Well" said Gandalf. "What?" asked Thandriul? "Explain." Muttered Elrond trying in vain to clean his robes, covered in wine and mostly blackberries." It seems that you the high exalted Elders of the elves and wizards have lost whatever dignity you had left, not that we care." said Legolas cheekily." YOU DON'T SAY? Said the Elders getting up again, the fight back in them. "Uh" was the only thing that came out the youngsters mouth as they elders advanced on them food in hand. Elladan who was looking for a way put of this noticed that Shangathni, A. J. and Zampell were missing "Perfect "he thought." Dearest father, haven't you noticed the absence of two young ladies and a young warrior?" asked Elladan with a cat like smirk. Finnenan Yasmine shot him a look of worry and gratitude." My son is correct, Julia we shall finish our battle later." "Agreed "said Julia with a nod, it was then decided at the palace of Thandriul that they would put all quarrels aside and set out to find Shani, A.J. and Zampell!!!  
  
Want more? Read and Review!!!!!!!(^_^) 


	3. 3 Roasting Marshmallows?

Chapter Three Home at Last By Shani Mithlandur Disclaimer: SEE CHAPPIE ONE THANK YOU GUYS FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS!!!  
  
"Where in the name of Kitty Gray could they be?" screamed JFy at the top of her lungs." Some lung power the lady has," whispered Elrohir to his lover. "Tis no joke, but who is Kitty Gray?" asked Ziendriel. "I say there, Lady Yasmine shall we rest for a bit and go back in to the palace. What it 's getting dark." Said Thandriul unwisely ignoring the fact that Elrond was tying to get him to shut up for some reason unknown to the Elven King. Elrond looked up nervously at Finnenan Yasmine whose eyes were glowing strangely. "Yes the question is who is this "Kitty Gray", and why is she /he so revered?" mused Elrohir." Hmmmmmmmmm..." Elrohir and Ziendriel mused. "What are you talking of twin?" asked Elladan." Pay no attention to them they are probably reciting flowery phrases to each other Elladan." said Legolas with a smirk." They are saying what - Ooof!" Was the sound that came out the poor wizard! "Merlin's beard" muttered Finnenan Yasmine,"Really Gandalf old chap, don't you think you bumped your head enough in Bilbo's house." Remarked Finnenan Yasmine shaking her head as she momentarily forgot to lecture the two Elven Kings who were still shaking in their boots.(Author's note: Do Elven Kings wear boots? I wouldn't know..)" Merlin? Who or what do you suppose a "Merlin's beard" is?" muttered Legolas through his teeth to the two befuddled elven lovers." Do you think that this "Merlin's beard" is in somehow related to this "Kitty Gray"?" said Ziendriel curiously. "That maybe true dearest but of this we must have proof." said Elrohir." This causes me to think of something I have heard about her. Isn't she from Buckland?" groaned Elladan as he was stuck with carrying the currently out of commission wizard. "That sounds about correct." said Ziendriel with a wince as Elrond stamps on her toe." Father "hissed Elrohir. And in one fluid motion he scooped up Ziendriel in his arms and kissed her gently to cut of her scream." Look at them! Sloberring on each others faces." Said Legolas to Elladan quietly so none could hear them, Elladan caught a hint of jealously in his friend's eyes. "I wouldn't worry about that Legolas. Whatever respect I had for Mithlandur, is currently gone. Her whole family is killing me. First her, now her father, damn them all!!! "You had respect for Shangathni?" questioned Legolas,' Even though the lady, tried to dispose of you? Not that you weren't at fault, mercilessly teasing her at every opportunity you were given." said Legolas biting back a laugh. Elladan growled "I did what I was expected of me, even if meant respecting a woman!" the last word was spat out so viciously that heads were turned to their direction. "Is anything going on there?" asked Finnenan Yasmine coolly. "We are fine my lady, harbor no worries towards us." Said Elladan with a sheepish look. "Friend you should really get a mate." whispered Legolas to the eleven prince," And I think you and Shani would be a match made in Valinor."(Authors note: Elvish Heaven?) With that the eleven prince waltzed away to find his father, leaving behind a very red in the face Elladan. Unknown to them Gandalf had heard every single word." Well hoomf! If those two think they can break Shangathni ,they're in for one heck of a ride." thought Gandalf with a smile. Elladan was startled when he felt a hand tap his head none to gently too. "Dear boy. Thank you for carrying an old man such a long distance." With a surprisingly agile leap the old man leapt of Elladan's aching back and hobbled over to the Elven Kings.  
  
Shani hummed to herself for some unknown reasons as she stroked the fire. "Thanks to Kitty Gray I was able to snick these bags of food. Oh and look roasting marshmallows!!!!" she thought with a grin. Popping one on a stick she held it not directly in to the orange flame but slightly above. "Hmm hmm ohm hmm hmm ho hmm" she hummed. Occasionally she would looked above her and try to peer through the thick canopy of leaves. "There's the even star, Orion, Cellapedus and a couple more. I am forgetting my lore!" growled Shangathni. A wave of haziness overcame A.J. as he tried to wake up. Opening his eyes and regaining his lost senses he noticed that he wasn't at his snug house anymore. (Author's note: Toto we're not in Kansas.)Slightly lifting his head he felt the heat from the roaring fire and beheld Shangathni smiling and humming to her self with out a care in the world. "Ooookay!" he said slowly. Shangathni's head whipped around to find the source of the voice." You are awake, I see interesting I thought that knock with my stick would have had you out for longer but it's just as well, wake the lady." She said a bit carelessly. Flipping back her hair she nearly jumped when she realized her marshmallow was on fire. Batting it out wasn't working, grunting she tried stamping on it succeeding on killing marshmallow and also setting her cloak on fire. A.J. meanwhile was ignoring this trying to wake up Zampell. (Authors note: Who was currently snoring as loud as a bulldozer, I don't how he puts up with it.) "Oh my goddess!" Shangathni finally screeched as she raced around the campfire fanning her lit on fanny. At this because of his shock A.J. practically flew through the air and bumped into a tree. "George, George of the jungle watch out for that treeeeeeeeeee!" he yelled before losing his consciousness. (Authors note: "For every action there is a reaction "I don't know who came up with that little law of Physics but its cool!)This caused Zampell to wake up with a start .Shangathni in the meantime was still running around now yelling "Bloody Murder" at the top of her lungs while fanning her lit on fanny.  
  
The Mirkian giant spiders were on the hunt. They longed for human, elven, dwarfish or hell even orc!  
  
There ya go you impatient people! That's it for chapter three! Please read and review! 


	4. 4The loony thoughts of a weary search pa...

Chapter Three (I don't own LOTR) Sorry I haven't updated but I have been busy with an onset of work given to me rather graciously by my teachers.  
  
Enjoy!!!!!(^_^)  
  
"One would think that we have found them by now, but noooooo we are stuck here in Limbo land like bunch of imbeciles! It's Thandriul's dammed forest he and Legolas should be able to navigate us through this satanic place!" thought Elrond as he trudged half heartily through the forest. The poor elf was sure that once or twice he had stepped into some thing unpleasant.  
  
"Note to self: Er hem! Do not be as silly to bring your lunchbox when you're in a scouting party with elves, I don't know how A.J. lives with this. Seriously!!" thought Finnenan Yasmine as she swung her lunchbox rather jauntily. Trying to avoid the hungry stares she was receiving from the rest of the party.  
  
"I don't see the point of this we could have sent out a search party. All this midnight trekking is ruining my hair!" was the thought running through Thandriul's very small head.  
  
(Authors note: Vanity no sanity capeesh?)  
  
"What in the name of Elbreath is a Kitty Gray is it some sort of a god/goddess, sprit incarnation of Valor? I want to know! Or are these people mad? Plus I am hungry!" ,said Ziendriel mentally to herself. The lady elf was still in the arms of Elrohir, very content. She took every opportunity to snuggle closer to him as she eyed Finnenan Yasmine lunch box that she tried to hide with no avail.(Authors note: Ooooooooo)  
  
"Merlin? Kitty Gray? What is this world coming to? What will be the next word out of that loon with the lunchbox's mouth?", said Elrohir to himself." Boy what has this girl been eating she's as heavy as a hog?"  
  
"La, la, la, la, la, I just love this trekking keeps me in shape! Mirkwood is great, well not the bread of course!" thought Legolas to himself with a bright smile.  
  
"What's he grinning for? This isn't gratifying how come he's so felicitous? Legolas my friend you've cracked. But then again he is a wood elf so what can be expected. And the things he said about Shangathni and me! I don't deny the fact she's rather alluring but dreadfully unstable, that girl. OMG! Since when did my vocabulary escalate, got to stop hanging around father so much? Or I'll end up. like him Gasp!" the thoughts of a pondering elf named Elladan.  
  
They continued thinking this stream of morbidly demeaning, hopeless, hungry ,puzzled and doltish thoughts. 


	5. 5 Awww What a cute baby spider

Chapter four: Home at Last Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR Thank you everyone who read and or reviewed this story it is appreciated greatly. Also thank you very much for the constructive criticism, I hope it will improve my writing skills.  
  
After much chaotic and strange behavior, Shangathni Mithlandur had managed to perform a nifty little water spell. The spell did quench the fire on her uh.. gluteus maximus. However in addition the spell managed to turn a near by lake inside out ... The water from the lake had erupted all around them for the next 200 miles. Miraculously missing the search party but causing some ravenous spiders some hindrance in their search. It had also reduced Shani's labored on magical fire to ashes. If it had been a natural disaster the fire would have still stayed burning but since it was a water spell and the water was infused with magic it shorted out the fire.  
  
"You know before this I used to actually like fish.", said A.J. as he was currently trapped under a huge bass. The water had left him trapped but revived from his earlier unconsciousness. He currently didn't know which was better.  
  
"Look and yet somehow she manages to snore through this. That girl is incredible." said Shangathni pointing to Zampell while simultaneously pulling small anchovies out of her draggled hair.  
  
A.J. cast Zampell a look. "She's not there!.", he roared struggling violently. The giant Bass shifted its weight and poor A.J. was once again stripped of his motility.  
  
At that Shangathni stole a look at where Zampell had been and gasped! "That boy wasn't pulling my leg..", she muttered. She then decided to take matters in to her own hands. She strode over to where A.J. was sitting trapped under that huge Bass. Trying to avoid stepping on those poor fish that were flopping about helplessly, a twinge of guilt caused the bedraggled girl to cup her hands together and concentrate on the spell.  
  
She drew in the energy from her surroundings as she stood stock still letting the chill winds play with her long unruly hair. Then she chanted an ancient mantra. Of course after that she proceeded to go through a whole series of whacked hand movements.  
  
"This is sad." Thought A.J. still trapped under the bass as he watched the gesticulating wizardries.  
  
"But heck if it works I'm all for it." With that he shrugged his shoulders and waited for Shangathni Mithlandur to finish her strange voodoo.  
  
By the time she was done everything was pretty much back to normal except for the fact that they were still all waterlogged. The lake though looking a little drained was full again and the giant bass was doing a spectacular set of gymnastics. Zampell was still missing. Shani sighed and sat down on the ground and was desperately trying to conjure up another magical fire. She obviously didn't inherit her father's wonderful ways with fire. A.J. meanwhile had forgotten about searching for Zampell and was trying to find one of the marsh mallow bags. The water spell had left people in random places and washed the bags of food and A.J. plus Zampell's treasured lunchboxes away. So the hostages and the kidnapper were needless to say feeling very bewildered, cold, wet and defenseless.  
  
(Author's note: soggy marshmallows?)  
  
They had a decent enough fire burning by the time A.J. had found the bags of Marshmallows. Zampell still wasn't found, yet if she was she might have found this whole ordeal very funny. (Author's Note: not that they were trying very hard I mean knowing the fact that they were a little preoccupied with other things.)A.J. cautiously stuck a hand into the waterlogged bag. Shani was stroking the fire and brooding over how her master plans wasn't going quite the way she had originally planned.  
  
"It seems that a lot of these "master plans" never turn out quite the way you want them to.", she resumed brooding.  
  
In the mean while globules of sweat were running down of our brave lunchbox warrior's face. He had found out that putting your hand in a mysterious and WET bag isn't exactly the smartest thing to do. Some thing with teeth or more like pincers had managed to climb into the bag taking refuge from the Shani's water spell.  
  
He gulped rather convulsively and tries to pry his hand out of the bag. He supposed it was one of those mean old crabs and a mix of soggy marshmallows. Then suddenly the thing bit him. With a strangled roar he threw the bag off his hand what was in the bag nearly caused him to pass out.  
  
It certainly wasn't a crab Oh no, it was something worse. A baby Mirkian spider the size of a fully grown and big crab was latched on to his hand.  
  
"Why me?" , he thought unhappily as the malicious spider dangled crazily from his hand ,carefully watching him with all it's eight beady eyes.  
  
Shangathni snapped out of her revere as soon as she heard the scream.  
  
Read and review! 


End file.
